Agumon
Agumon is the main Digimon protagonist in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is the partner of Tai Kamiya, and the series mascot. Appearance He resembles a small yellow T-Rex-like reptile with claws. He have green eyes. Personality In many ways, Agumon is a very simple soul, being largely preoccupied with getting in another meal. However, despite his black hole of a stomach, he is surprisingly astute in his observation of the world around him. He is not a violent creature, even though he acknowledges that he has had to fight all his life. He finds meaning in life by protecting his friends, ensuring that they have a chance to live out their own dreams. He is actually quite philosophical, as seen with his interactions with BlackWarGreymon. Much like his partner, Tai, Agumon is a very courageous individual, capable of immense willpower and courage, often diving headfirst into danger, while still balancing out his partner's more impulsive tendencies early on in their relationship. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In Subzero Ice Punch!, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the DigiDestined, In Departure for a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Home Away From Home, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In The Eighth Child Revealed, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In Iron Vegiemon, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm Of Friendship, In Run Yolei Run, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In Fusion Confusion, In If I Only Had A Heart, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 2, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue Attacks tumblr_m1k5j72aC61r1qoefo1_500.gif|Pepper Breath (Adventure/02) raw.gif|Pepper Breath (Adventure tri.) Trivia *He is first Digimon to have Dark Digivolve. *He is first and only one of DigiDestined's Partner to wear Dark Ring and Dark Spirals. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon Category:Rookie Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters